warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Qibli77/How Cliché is Your OC?
I really am bored, am I not? Inspired by a Warriors OC quiz I found on the internet! wipwipwipwip wipwipwipwip Directions #Choose an OC that is not an apprentice or kit #Go to the heading that corresponds with that OC's rank (see the table of contents) #Answer the polls #Count up all the A's, B's, and C's you got #Go to the end and see how cliché your OC is! By the way, this isn't actually supposed to decide how you should make your OC. It's just a fun thing to do when you're bored. Also, the reason I did polls is so that you can keep track of what you answered. It's ok if you answer more than once, the polls aren't supposed to keep track of data. Warrior Is your OC either 1) a she-cat that's clever/intelligent and shy or 2) a tom that's strong, outspoken, and skilled in battle? A. Yes B. Partially C. No Does your OC have kittypet/loner/rogue ancestry and is in ThunderClan? A. Yes to both B. My OC has kittypet/loner/rogue ancestry but is not in ThunderClan C. My OC does not have kittypet/loner/rogue ancestry Is your OC either 1) a she-cat with long, silky, beautiful fur or 2) a large tabby tom with spiky fur? A. Yes B. Partially C. No Do your OC's negative traits balance out their positive traits? A. No, they have all negative/all positive traits B. They're pretty well balanced C. Yes, my OC is perfectly/almost perfectly balanced ''Quick note: If you answered 'no' to that poll, consider this: heroes should have at least 1 negative trait, and villains should have at least 1 positive trait, even if they are overall good or evil. Just like humans, no cat is ever all good or all bad.'' Medicine Cat Has your OC ever had/does your OC have a mate, kits, or both? A. Yes, both B. Yes, some of the above C. No Was your OC a warrior/warrior apprentice before they became a medicine cat and did an important event happen to make them switch? A. Yes to both B. One of the above C. Neither Queen Is your OC kind and protective? A. Yes to both B. My OC has one of those traits C. No to both if people actually answer this poll... Does your OC have kits? A. Yes B. Yes C. Yes Deputy Is your OC overworked and pressured? A. Yes B. One of the above C. No Will your OC become leader in the future? A. Definitely yes. B. Maybe/I don't know C. Definitely not. Leader Is your OC evil and in ShadowClan? A. Yes to both B. My OC is evil but not in ShadowClan C. My OC is not evil Was your OC the first deputy of the previous leader? A. Yes B. They were the second deputy C. They were the third, fourth, etc. deputy Is your OC in a prophecy? A. More than one B. One C. None at all RESULTS 'Mostly A's:' Your OC is very cliché! 'Mostly A's and B's' Your OC has a lot of cliché traits, but has some uniqueness. 'Mostly A's and C's' Your OC is mixed up. It has some cliché traits and some definitely-not-cliché traits. 'Mostly B's' Your OC is in the middle. It has traits that are both cliché and not cliché. 'Mostly B's and C's' Your OC has almost no cliché traits. Good for you! 'Mostly C's' Your OC is very unique. Congratulations! Category:Blog posts Category:Work In Progress Category:Miscellaneous Category:Public Category:Content (Qibli77)